Noah Kuttler
History (Submitted by Oracle) Noah Kuttler Missing Data Calculator: 2008 - Present Newton’s Third Law of Motion states that “For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.” And Gordon’s Third Law of Heroics states that “For every awesome here, there will also be some lame-wad villain that totally rips off their gig.” To prove my law, might I cite Zoom, The Magician, Owlman, actually, just the whole Salvation Syndicate proves my point now that I think about it, but here is what I was getting at, even I am not immune to such cheap copycat antics and here’s what I know about my awfully named nemesis: the Calculator. Shortly after I took my rightful place in the digital landscape as Oracle, I began observing strange peculiarities in the web, CCTV cameras, government databases, bank records, and a number of other digital mediums began getting hacked in connection by someone or something. Normally, I would have just assumed this was some low-key hacker but this hacker was leaving behind breadcrumbs for me, subtle clues and taunts directed at me, alluding to someone out there having taken on the role of the Oracle of the Bad Guys. At first the clues were just simple taunts, like I said, but over time they became more confident in their anonymity and increasingly bold. Then the impossible happened. My system was hacked. Calling themselves “the Calculator”, this hacker breached my Kryptonian-based algorithms and firewalls and what did they do the .078 seconds of control before being locked out? They left me a simple message: “Hello Oracle. Call me the Calculator”. And then they gave the address to a site on the dark net where we could continue our chat. Since that fateful day, we have exchanged messages for one another on a number of sites, forums, and we’ve each hacked the other’s databases with limited success. I am sure that we have each compromised millions of dollars’ worth of equipment and coding, but neither of us has discerned the identity of the other (at least, I assume he/her hasn’t figured out mine yet). If I was being optimistic, I’d thank him/her for making me that much better; but if I ever find out who the expletive Calculator is, I’m gonna kick their teeth in. Seriously, I can’t stand this weasel.Oracle Files: The Calculator Threat Assessment Resources * Genius Hacker (on par with a drunk me) * Expert in Networking and Programming * Literate in Kryptonian (Possibly?) * Multitude of Criminal Connections * Access to a Powerful Operating System * Access to Impressive Encryption Software * Wealth (Independent or Sponsored) Trivia and Notes Trivia * He rejected Aviva Metula's request for permission to enter the investigation of her brother's death. Aviva decided to take matters into her own hands and infiltrated Reach'sbases and ships using ARGUS resources.Network Files: Aviva Metula 2 * Calculator manages bank accounts of supervillains.VOX Box: Weird Worlds 8 * He rejected Pennelope Black's request for help when her son started attacking the Fingermen.Network Files: Penny Black 2 * He tried to convince Oliver Queen and Ray Palmer into developing new technology but they both rejected. Veronica Cale decided to bribe him.Oracle Files: Veronica Cale Links and References * Appearances of Noah Kuttler * Character Gallery: Noah Kuttler Category:Characters Category:ARGUS Category:Villains Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Government Agents Category:Computer Hacking Category:Male Characters Category:Submitted by Oracle Category:27th Reality Category:Identity Unknown